PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Center of Research Excellence in Natural Products Neuroscience (CORE-NPN) at The University of Mississippi School of Pharmacy (UM), initiated ten years ago through a COBRE grant, has developed a multidisciplinary team committed to evaluating the effects of natural products on the central nervous system (CNS). The Center now has the potential to develop and sustain an innovative and independently funded research center focused on treating disorders associated with the nervous system. Faculty in the Center and its academic home, the School of Pharmacy, have already reported groundbreaking observations on the roles of cannabinoids and non-cannabinoids in the etiology of weight control, the control of the immune system, treatment of cancer, control of nausea and vomiting in patients receiving anti-neoplastic treatment, glaucoma, and the development of sigma receptor agonists in the treatment of cocaine and methamphetamine abuse. Also, CORE- NPN-supported investigators have increased their competitiveness by attracting extramural funds and publishing in leading journals of neuroscience. The Center will continue to provide an excellent environment for junior and mid-level investigators through the Pilot Project Program. Investigators will work in close collaboration with leading national centers and scientists studying natural products to carry out the proposed projects that build on these novel insights into the pathophysiology of nervous system disorders. To achieve the goal of establishing an innovative and multidisciplinary Center focused on the use of natural products to manage neuropharmacological disorders, the following Specific Aims are proposed: Specific Aim 1: Administration. To enhance a sound administrative structure that offers strong mentoring for junior scientists, management of the Research Cores, workshops on grant writing/management (pre- and post-award), training in responsible conduct in research, intellectual property development, distinguished lectureship program, and promote the development of the CORE-NPN into an independent Center. Specific Aim 2: Research Core Facilities. To accelerate the research of the CORE-NPN and the associated community through state-of-the-art equipment, cutting-edge techniques, and scientific expertise. Specific Aim 3: Pilot Project Program (PPP). To advance an infrastructure of developmental programs that engage in basic, translational, and entrepreneurial research.